Make Me Whole Again
by dragonsprit
Summary: Imogen is having a hard time dealing with Fiona being gone, it has gotten to the point her bandmates cant take it anymore. So what happens when they put a plan in motion to restore the once happy artist to her true self?
1. Healing a Heart

Chapter1 Healing a Heart

Adam and the band were in the band room preparing for the end of the year graduation performance when Maya noticed that Imogen was missing from yet another rehearsal.

The band had been understanding of Imogen not always being on time because she always ran home to take care of her dad before coming back to school, but Imogen had been acting border line crazy the whole year.

"Adam we've put up Imogen all year I think she shouldn't play the showcase." Maya said.

"I know shes been off the wall all year but with her dad losing his mind and Fiona gone she feels like she cant function anymore." Adam replied.

"Adam she has a perfect 4.0 you mean to tell me shes hurting bad enough that she would screw her band mates over on our biggest show?" Maya said angry.

Just as Maya said that Imogen walked into the room.

"So Matlin you sound like you have a lot to say about me."

"Imogen its the truth you're situation with dad we get but your heart break about Fiona is complete crap, now we're done giving you a pass about it, suck it up and move on." Maya said.

Imogen had just lost it at that point and tackled Maya to the ground and started punching her.

The rest of band saw this and pulled Imogen off Maya before anything serious happened.

"Imogen what the hell was that?" Adam asked.

"Ms perfect wants to make me forget about Fiona.. she said I should get over her and I can't." Imogen cried.

"Imogen it okay to be sad but we cant have you going crazy on people over Fiona."

"Adam you don't get it I didn't just like Fiona I loved her."

Adam could relate to where Imogen was coming from because he feel in love with Becky.

"I get it Imogen but you have to move on."

Adam you of all people should know how special Fiona is to me I wont move on."

"Imogen either you find some other way to deal with this or I'm pulling you from the show." Adam said sternly.

Adam both you and the band can screw yourselves I'm gone." Imogen said as she walked out on the band.

An hour after practice the band got together at Adam's house.

"Guys I've been thinking maybe we were a bit harsh on Imogen." Adam said.

"Adam we were being real Imogen has spent the whole year stressing about Fiona it was hurting the band." Zig said.

"I know but part of me feels like an ass because I know how much those two cared for each other, they were soul mates." Adam said.

"What can we do its not like we can bring them back together and watch them ride off into the sun set." Maya said.

"Maya you're a genius." Adam said.

"Adam what are you thinking?"

I have Fiona's Email Ill see if she can come home for grad and we give those two the happy ending they deserve."

"Adam you sure that will work?" Maya asked.

"I'm sure now all you guys have to do is get Imogen to the band room tomorrow right before grad starts and we will have a happy reunion on our hands."

"I hope this works Adam." Maya said as she told Zig the plan.

Maya and Zig went home and Adam began typing his Email to Fiona.

A few hours later Adam got a reply from Fiona saying she would be in the band room at 1.

"I hope this works." Adam said as he feel asleep.

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. I only own the plot.


	2. Triumph

Chapter 2 Triumph

The next day Maya Zig and Adam were putting the finishing touches on the graduation performance once they tweaked the last songs in the set they put their plan into action.

"Guys I got a response from Fiona this morning all we have to do is go get her and bring Imogen to the band room before we go on stage for graduation." Adam said.

"Great so Zig an I will track down Imogen while you go get Fiona." Maya said.

"Okay I should be back in two hours." Adam said as headed for the airport.

Meanwhile back at Degrassi Maya and Zig were trying to track down Imogen they finally found her crying in the zen garden.

Maya and Zig approached Imogen cautiously as not to make her snap.

"Imogen." Maya called.

"What do you want Matlin?" Imogen snapped.

"Imogen I understand why you're upset."

"How would you know that Matlin?"

"I know how it feels like to have that one person you cant be without and lose them."

"I almost forgot about Cam, but what can I do Fiona's in Rome there's no way for us to be together."

"Maybe there is." Maya said slyly.

"What are you two talking about?" Imogen asked.

"Just meet us in the music room in an hour." Zig said.

"Okay Ill bite but if this is a joke you two are in for it."

"Okay Imogen we get it." Zig said.

As soon as Zig and Maya left Maya called Adam and let him know that Imogen was willing to go along with their plan.

Once Adam had gotten to the airport Fiona's flight had just landed.

"Fiona." Adam called out.

"Adam so where's Immy?, I'm dying to see her."

"Fiona Ill be honest with you the Imogen you're going to meet is not the same girl you left a year ago."

"What do you mean Adam?"

"I mean shes turned into a totally lost person shes given up on being sweet and bubbly and turned into someone whose just concerned with school but shes just broken".

Fiona was shocked at what she heard.

"Adam that cant be my Immy."

"Fiona its the truth it seems like she lives only for you."

"Okay if I would have known she was this broken I would have done what I was planning sooner."

"What are you planning Fiona?"

"I'm going to propose to her."

"Fiona are you serious?"

"Yes Adam I am my time away made me realize Imogen is my true soul mate."

"Okay but if you're going to do this we have to hurry graduation starts in thirty."

Adam and Fiona left the airport and headed for Degrassi.

Back at Degrassi Maya and Zig were removing there stuff from the band room when my Maya got a text from Adam to get Imogen to the band room.

Maya help Zig with the rest of their stuff and tracked down Imogen.

"Maya why are we in such a rush to be in the band room when we're on in like twenty and graduation starts in thirty?"

"Imogen just trust me and shut up."

Maya walked into the band room with Imogen and sat her in the center of the room and waiting on Adam.

"Maya I'm not going to ask again, what are we doing here?"

Just as Imogen asked the question Maya opened a text on her phone which let her know Adam and Fiona were in the building.

"Imogen if you want to know why you're here Ill open the door and show you."

Maya opened the door to reveal Adam and Fiona.

Imogen was shocked how could this be the love of her life standing right in front of her.

"Adam what is Fiona doing here?"

"Imogen you were totally lost and angry so we schemed and brought back the only person that could bring you back to your senses". Adam replied.

"You mean that you guys brought Fiona back for me to feel better?"

"Yes Immy they did but I also came back because I realized we are meant to be together and I love you more than anything."

"Fiona what about your internship?"

"Immy I am going back but not without watching you graduate and asking you one question."

Fiona dropped to one knee and pulled a small box from her jean jacket.

"Imogen Moreno you are my best friend and soul mate, will you marry me?"

Imogen let the tears flow from her face.

"Yes Fiona I will."

The girls kissed as Fiona slipped the ring on to Imogen's finger.

The group walked to the stage outside.

Once the band finished their set Imogen who was named valedictorian gave her speech and waited to receive her diploma.

Once her named was called Imogen felt like she was whole again.

Imogen and the rest of the graduates tossed their caps up and left.

After taking pictures in front of Degrassi Imogen thanked Adam and the band for what they had done and the new couple ended up getting married that night in Toronto at a small church ready to start there lives together like they wanted to.

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi. All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.


End file.
